


Наше место на троне, под солнцем

by Cinnamonius, WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: R-NC-21 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), But they switch, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Kinky, M/M, Mischievious Loki, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shapeshifting, Teenager Loki, Teenager Thor, Throne Sex, Top Thor (Marvel), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonius/pseuds/Cinnamonius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: сыновья Одина юны и бесстрашны и однажды решаются на кое-что очень смелое
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: R-NC-21 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636996
Kudos: 18





	Наше место на троне, под солнцем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On The Throne, Under The Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620577) by [Doodsxd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd). 



> все персонажи юны, хотя и достигли возраста согласия. Псевдо-инцест, грязные разговорчики, Локи может менять свое тело как хочет

— Не стоит нам этого делать, — Локи, краснея и явно нервничая, заправил волосы за уши. Тор закатил глаза.

— Ты не хочешь, что ли? — и он улыбнулся своей особенной улыбкой, отчего Локи растаял и смущенно улыбнулся в ответ. Тору он таким ужасно нравился, и он — чтобы поставить в споре точку и просто поцеловать — чмокнул брата в изогнутые губы.

— Нет, я… хочу, — попытался возразить тот, запинаясь — как бывало всегда, когда тело говорило ему одно, а мозг совершенно другое, и Локи это совершенно выбивало из колеи. В любом случае, к неприятностям ему не привыкать, хотя хотелось бы хоть в этот раз обойтись без них. Тора наверняка не накажут, он же само совершенство; что, во имя Девяти Миров, он может сотворить плохого?! Прямо как Один. Только Локи знал, что это все неправда. Наказывали того, кого хотели. И по правде говоря, наказать Локи всегда было проще всего.

— Ну? — настойчиво повторил Тор, почесав пару волосинок, недавно вылезших на подбородке. Локи они казались ужасными, но Тор был невероятно горд — ведь это делало его ближе к трону! Так он, по крайней мере, думал. Ха! Ну не дурак ли. Вот станет он старым-старым, как Один, тогда и будет царем. А пока Тор был очень юн, как и сам Локи, и до хоть какого-нибудь трона ему было еще расти и расти.

— Локи! Эй, — окликнул его Тор, прерывая поток мыслей. — Что тебе не нравится?

— Мы в тронном зале! — возмутился тот.

— Да, но Одина тут нет, — отозвался Тор, и от его усмешки у Локи в паху потяжелело. — И ночью я буду делать все, что захочешь, — продолжил он. Локи снова покраснел.

— Хочу выпороть тебя, и чтобы ты от этого кончил, — его глаза заблестели. — И чтобы потом ты мне отсосал на балконе. Без рук, — добавил он.

— Договорились! — Тор аж встрепенулся, явно возбуждаясь от подобных планов. Ему всегда нравилось, когда Локи в постели был мерзавцем. Они каждый раз менялись, но Тор любил быть во власти брата — тот бывал весьма изобретательным и очень плохим мальчиком.

— Тогда ладно, — пожал плечами Локи, проходя к трону и на ходу расстегивая штаны. — Но думаю, будет быстрее, если я побуду девочкой.

Тор скривился.

— Только без сисек, — заявил он. — У тебя они так себе получаются.

— Потому что я их видел только у Сиф и у мамы, — фыркнул Локи. — А я могу копировать только то, что видел, — он ухватился руками за спинку золотого трона, прижался к ней грудью и выставил бедра так, чтобы Тору было удобно подвинуть их, как будет нужно.

— А где же ты, Хель тебя дери, видел то, что у женщин между ног, а, братец? — хмыкнул Тор, расстегивая штаны и пальцами другой руки потирая женское естество, быстро наколдованное Локи. К его восторгу, там уже было влажно.

— В тех же книгах, что и ты, братец, — выдохнул Локи, подаваясь бедрами навстречу дразнящим пальцам, и хмыкнул. — И мне казалось, ты уже знаешь, где у женщин клитор.

— Я прекрасно знаю, где он, — застонал Тор. — И между прочим, я только собирался сказать, что у тебя он получился куда симпатичнее, чем в книжке! — с этими словами он опустился на колени и лизнул там, где у Локи было горячо и мокро — а затем очень быстро встал, чтобы полюбоваться своим любимым выражением лица младшего брата, одновременно смущенным и пылающим от наслаждения. — Раз так, не буду больше тебе комплименты делать.

— Просто продолжай уже!

— Какой требовательный…

— Болван!

Тор смешливо фыркнул:

— Посмотрим, кто из нас болван, когда я вытрахаю из тебя все мозги.

— Ты не посме… а-а-ах! — Локи откинул голову назад и закрыл свои огромные зеленые глаза, чуть приоткрыв рот, и член Тора дернулся во влажной жаркой глубине.

Не теряя времени, он застонал и тут же начал двигаться, чувствуя обволакивающее, нежное нутро. Локи рвано выдыхал, постанывал и извивался перед ним, и от этого кровь приливала к члену еще сильнее, делая его донельзя чувствительным, и все это казалось бесконечно прекрасным. Тор понимал, что трахать брата в тронном зале само по себе уже было опасно, но не мог ничего с собой поделать: он мечтал трахнуть его на троне.

Так что именно это он и сделал, шаг за шагом аккуратно двигая Локи влево и в обход трона, пока они наконец не развернулись к сиденью лицом. Затем он резко вогнал член очень глубоко, заставив Локи потерять равновесие и рухнуть вперед, приземлившись коленями на трон.

Локи резко открыл глаза и напрягся, но возбуждение уже овладело им настолько сильно, что затмило способность трезво мыслить.

— Тор… а-ах, нет, я же на него кончу! О-ох, во имя Девяти… пожалуйста, не надо! — взмолился он, но член, безжалостно растягивающий его изнутри и дарящий восхитительное блаженство, уже приближал его к грани, толкаясь и выходя, толкаясь и выходя, и становилось жарче и жарче, и все сливалось перед глазами, и…

— Я сегодня кончу без рук, помнишь? — громкий ответный стон Локи смешался со звуком шлепков кожи о кожу и влажными звуками, с которыми член Тора проникал в податливое лоно. Локи неосознанно обнажил шею, подставляя ее Тору, и тот тут же впился в нее, оставляя укус. — Я обнажусь для тебя, и ты будешь меня пороть, пока моя кожа не покраснеет, а потом я отсосу тебе прямо на балконе, где каждый сможет увидеть, как будущий царь Асгарда преклоняет колени перед своим братом, послушно глотая его семя.

— Извращенец, — восторженно прошептал Локи, и Тор засмеялся.

— Это ты сейчас стонешь подобно распутной деве, — отшутился он. Каждый из них хотел, чтобы другой кончил первым, словно бы это делало его больше мужчиной. Это продолжалось из раза в раз, и счет был равным, но они не останавливались.

— Так отымей меня, как одну из них, Тор, — и резкий вдох дал Локи понять, что он подобрал верные слова. — Отымей меня так, словно я твоя шлюха, которая принадлежит лишь тебе и дарит блаженство по первому твоему слову, где бы ты ни находился. Я бы обнажал свою задницу для тебя на виду у всех, пока ты встречался бы с послом; я бы принял твой член, без подготовки, и должен был бы молчать, пока ты говоришь, будто бы ничего не происходит под столом, пускай бы все — даже посол — это знали…

Толчки Тора становились беспорядочнее, и Локи спрятал за своей рукой улыбку, чтобы это не разрушило эффект от произносимых слов — потому что иначе Тор бы пришел в себя и не кончил первым. Локи же сам был слишком близок к оргазму, поэтому нанес последний удар.

— Отымей меня, словно я создан лишь для этого, — он чуть повернул голову, чтобы увидеть, как Тор загнанно дышит подобно норовистому скакуну, как от напряжения и беспрестанных толчков пылают его щеки. — Лишь для того, чтобы принимать твой член, — бесовский огонек запылал в его глазах. — Чтобы твое семя проросло во мне.

Последние слова добили Тора; он откинул голову, вогнал член на всю длину и кончил, выплескиваясь в созданном магией лоне.

— Сволочь ты, — пробормотал Тор, когда наконец обрел способность говорить. Локи хихикнул.

— Меня называют Богом Лжи и Озорства, братец, — он пожал плечами, все еще возбужденный, и попытался отстраниться. — Я сделаю все, чтобы победить.

— Ну раз так, то я возьму с тебя пример, — Тор вдруг опустился перед золотым троном на колени и взял член Локи в рот, принявшись рьяно и с удовольствием отсасывать ему и наблюдая, как закатываются глаза у брата.

— А-ах, Тор, во имя Девяти, — всхлипнул тот, и Тор застонал, заставив его вскрикнуть. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, никогда… о-о-ох! — он вскинул бедра, от чего Тор задохнулся — и ощущение, как Тор задыхается на его члене, заставило Локи кончить до звезд перед глазами.

Он долго лежал, восстанавливая дыхание, пока Тор приводил его одежду в порядок, глядя на безвольное тело брата и чувствуя, как член снова заинтересованно дергается. Локи был замечательным, умным, веселым, и никого другого Тору было не нужно. И он готов был поспорить на что угодно — никогда в жизни ему не будет нужен никто, кроме Локи.

— Давай я тебе помогу, — мягко предложил Тор, застегивая на Локи штаны и целуя в шею, отчего тот улыбнулся ему самой милой улыбкой. Сердце от этого затрепыхалось в груди, словно маленькая птичка, и Тору подумалось, хороший ли это знак, после таких-то упражнений.

— Я не могу идти, — Локи облизнул губы, явно этим не обеспокоенный, и прильнул к груди Тора. — Отнеси меня.

— Ты как плохо воспитанный кот, братец, — тепло улыбнулся Тор и взял его на руки.

— Да, — Локи хитро закусил губу, — и ты меня любишь.

Почему-то Тор снова начал нервничать, и спустя неловкую паузу он осознал, что краснеет.

— Я… я…

Локи хихикнул и шепнул, прижимаясь крепче:

— Все в порядке, Тор, — он пожал плечами. — Я тоже тебя люблю. И скоро ты станешь царем, и никто не сможет нам помешать, — он сонно прикрыл глаза.

И Тор, переполняемый любовью, вожделением и гордостью, понес спящего брата в свои покои, неубедительно отговариваясь перед встреченными асами, что Локи слишком много времени провел под палящим солнцем и потому устал и страдает от головокружения. Локи изредка поглядывал на него, и по его глазам было видно, что под солнцем или под Тором — для него было одно и то же.


End file.
